El reino de Kur
by Cat-chan
Summary: Despues de la revelacion sobre Kur, la familia Sabado recibe la visita de una hechicera que es miembro de los Mistic antiguos protectores de KINGDOM KUR. Los sabados se ven envueltos en una nueva aventura
1. Chapter 1

Se abre el telón y deja ver un gran escenario lleno de luces de colores, por el entra Cath (Una chica peliroja de 14 años y ojos marrones) con un vestido de gala rojo pasión (Mi sueño hecho realidad)

Cath: Bienvenidos mis queridos amigos al extraño mundo de Fanfic de Cath-chan y para darles una bienvenida adecuada les presentare mi primer Fic de los Sábados secretos y para acompañarme a presentar los capítulos del Fanfic les presento a mi tierno, pequeño y cute socio Zak Saturday

Se escuchan grandes aplausos y ovaciones cuando sale el pequeño Saturday con un esmoquin

Zak: Gracias por todo su apoyo queridos fans

Cath mira a Zak con ojos de cachorrito

Cath: ¡Kyaa .! Zaky te ves lindísimo

Zak: Lo sé, pero no me llames Zaky

Cath: Claro mi Zaky

Zak: ¬¬ mejor ya presenta a nuestro tercer socio

Cath: Con gusto Zaky Queridos lectores compulsivos de Fanfics ahora les presentamos al hombre que no necesita presentación, el gorila, gato, de ojos rojos mas apuesto de toda la televisión "Frisketon"

Sale Frisketon con un moño en el cuello

Frisk: Raw pipipu raw pipipu raw

Cath: Y como no le entendí nada ignoraremos ese comentario

Zak: Frisk dijo que ya dejaras de parlotear y presentaras el prologo, ya que ya tienes aburridos a los lectores con esta larga introducción

Cath: TWT ¡Zaky es malo conmigo!

Zak: Suspira y se arrodilla Lo lamento me perdonas

Cath: Sonrojada Si me lo pides así si…

Zak y Frisk se caen al estilo anime

Cath: Queridos lectores ya no los aburro mas, ahora les presento el primer capítulo del Fic, lean y dejen review

"pensamientos"

(Descripción de lugares)

Texto acciones

//lo que Fisk, komodo, Zon y todos los criptis dicen//

Lo que dicen los personajes

Prologo.

Mi llegada a KINGDOM KUR

"La gente siempre ha pensado que soy rara… Y saben que ellos tienen razón… Soy rara.

No es que yo me haya convertido en una persona rara, no, yo nací así, desde pequeña supe que yo no era igual a los demás niños de la escuela, ya que siempre que intentaba jugar con ellos, los lastimaba, incluso llegue a lastimar a mi familia, yo asesine a mi madre y mi padre por temor a que le hiciera lo mismo me abandono a mi suerte cuando apenas tenía once años, todo parecía perdido para mi, vagando en las calles sola sin hogar, sin familia, sin esperanza, sin nadie en quien confiar, la muerte me sonreía en cada esquina, me acechaba, esperaba cualquier descuido mío para aparecerse con su sonrisa de victoria y llevarme con ella en un abrazo de eterno… Ya no puedo continuar… esto es lo último que queda de mi… cierro mis ojos lentamente y escucho la risa de la muerte que llega con su gran sonrisa a mi… todo se vuelve negro…"

"Desperté de golpe sentí que estaba recostada en una cómoda, segura y caliente cama, había gente a mi alrededor, no abrí los ojos por temor a que todo fuera un sueño"

- ¿Estás segura que aun sigue con vida?

"Una voz profunda y seria de hombre, había preguntado por mí, aunque su tono no era duro y frio se noto preocupación en su voz"

- Tranquilo sigue con vida, si hubiese muerto un resplandor blanco la rodeara, además tu mismo lo has dicho, que ustedes no son sencillos de eliminar

"Esta vez una voz femenina, amable y melodiosa le había respondido a la masculina"

- Es extraño que aun queden ejemplares como yo vivos en la tierra, pensaba que los humanos habían asesinado a todos mis hermanos…

"La voz masculina volvió a hablar, ya sonaba más tranquila después de la aclaración de la mujer"

- Shhh… Ya despertó

"Le contesto la voz femenina. Lentamente abrí mis ojos para toparme con las caras sonrientes de mis salvadores, ambos vestían con dos batas blancas, la del hombre tenía los bordes dorados, mientras que la de la mujer eran plateados, los ojos grises de la mujer me sorprendieron, mientras observaba el brillo de su cabello rubio"

- No te asustes de mi pequeña, mi nombre es Amber, y él es mi compañero Leo, nosotros te cuidaremos

"Observe mejor a su acompañante, alto y fuerte, sus ojos eran verde oscuro, mientras su cabello era marrón, su rostro serio y blanco, mostraba un cierto orgullo"

- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

- Mi nombre es Lucy…

Dije mientras me alejaba de aquella pareja, Amber intento tocarme, cerré los ojos para escuchar su grito de dolor, pero este no llego, abrí mis ojos y observe que Leo sostenía su brazo, la mano de Leo estaba cubierta por unos guantes verdes

- No la toques. Le advirtió Leo - Recuerda que ella es como yo…

Leo se acerco a mí y sujeto mis manos, el no parecía afectado por el dolor, saco de uno de sus bolsillos un par de guantes verdes como los suyos y los coloco en mis manos con cuidado, aun asi los guantes me quedaban grandes

- Ya puedes tocarla, mas tarde arreglare los guantes para sus manos

"Yo me sentía sorprendida y asombrada, alguien se estaba preocupando por mi"

- Sera una gran KUR guardián. Dijo el hombre mientras examinaba mis blancos brazos- Magia pura y fuerza de voluntad, interesante combinación.

El hombre soltó mis brazos y su actitud se mostro más severa y orgullosa.

- Escucha pequeña, nosotros te rescatamos para que con tu nos ayudes a recobrar nuestro antiguo esplendor, como la KINGDOM KUR, tú serás una guardián KUR cuando crezcas y domines tus poderes.

Dijo aquel hombre, Amber le miro algo enojada

- Leo solo le estas asustando, déjala que se recupere, después habrá mucho tiempo para hablar

Leo hizo un gesto de disgusto y me dejo sola con Amber, la cual comenzó a vestirme con una bata blanca como la suya

- Así estarás mejor

Dijo Amber mientras me dedicaba una linda sonrisa

- No te sientas presionada por Leo a él le gusta tomarse las cosas a lo grande, mejor descansa, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia, bienvenida pequeña Lucy a KINGDOM KUR tu nuevo hogar…

* * *

Nueve años después...

- Uh, Lucy… Leo… quiere hablar contigo

"La voz de Amber suena preocupada"

Pensé, Me levante de mi cama y salí de mi habitación.

Suspiré y camine lentamente al salón de entrenamiento.

"Probablemente Leo querrá que sigamos con la práctica, aun me estaba enseñando a controlar las mentes humanas, lo cual era agotador y difícil"

Llegue al salón de entrenamiento, con muchas dudas

El salón de entrenamiento estaba conformado por seis salas, La sala del fuego, la sala del viento, la sala de la tierra, la sala del agua, la sala mental y la sala física, en cada una de estas salas se llevan a cabo diferentes entrenamientos dependiendo de su nombre.

- Leo, querías hablar conmigo.

Le pregunte a mi protector que estaba de espaldas observando por la ventana

- Así es… Lucy, tu sabes perfectamente cuál es la misión de nuestra gente…

Asentí segura de mí, misma, mientras repetía la misión que se me había enseñado desde mi llegada a KINGDOM KUR

- Recuperar el esplendor que poseía nuestro reino, antes de que el KUR fuera corrompido por los humanos y los NAGA

- Correcto… ¿Y sabes cuál es el primer objetivo para cumplir?

Sonreí muy satisfecha mientras decía

- Encontrar e instruir a KUR en nuestras costumbres, para así limpiarlo de toda impureza humana y NAGA

Leo me miro muy serio

- ¿Y sabes cuál es tu misión en cuanto encontremos y localicemos a KUR?

Me quede helada

- ¿Han encontrado KUR?

La mirada de Leo se sombrío

- Mi pregunta fue ¿Sabes cuál es tu misión?

- Si… Es traer a KUR a nuestro reino

Leo sonrío

- Perfecto, ¿entonces estas preparada para traer a KUR?

"Traer KUR, solo para este momento me había estado entrenando, todo se reducía a esto, que yo lograra traer a KUR sano y salvo y así podría cumplir mi misión y protegerle, solo para eso había sido rescatada, solo por eso mi familia se preocupaba por mi, solo por KUR seguía con vida…"

Asentí levemente ante Leo

- Así es Leo, estoy preparada para traer KUR.


	2. Chapter 2

Cath: ¿Que te pareció el prologo Zaky?

Zak: Mmm creo que estuvo pasable… espera… no me llames ¡Zaky!

Cath: Es que Zaky es tan lindo OWO concédame solo ese pequeño capricho

(mira a Zak con ojos de cachorrito)

Zak: No, ya que si le concedo uno de sus caprichos no va a parar y será imposible controlarla

Cath: TwT Por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zak: No

Cath: Por faaaaa!!!!!!

Zak: No!

Cath: Por favor (Comienza a picarle a Zak con una bara)

Zak: Ya te dije que no

Cath: Por favor

Zak: SI te dejo llamarme Zaky, ya no me pediras nada más?

Cath: (Cruzando los dedos por detrás) Si, ya no te pediré nada más…

Zak: Esta bien…

Cath: wiiiiiii!!!! Bien Zaky presenta el primer capitulo

Zak: Claro O.O Espera!!! Digites que ya no me ibas a pedir nada!!!!

Cath: Cruce los dedos Zaky

Zak: ¬¬ ahahaha ya que… Bien lectores de fanfic ahora les presento el primer capítulo del fic, donde al fin aparece la estrella yo!!!

Cath: ¬¬ No exageres Zaky

Capitulo 1.

Seis meses después de lo ocurrido en la Antártida

Eran las 9:30 pm en la nave de los Sábados.

Haber aceptado que su hijo era KUR no había sido tan difícil, los primeros días habían sido algo incómodos para los Sábados pero ellos amaban a su hijo, así que en lugar de alejarse de él y temerle, su amor creció y comenzaron a estar más cerca de él y protegerle.

Drew se había vuelto más protectora con Zak, mientras Doc se la pasaba investigan alguna forma de sacar la esencia de KUR de Zak.

Zak y Fisk se habían vuelto inseparables, ya que Fisk se propuso proteger a Zak y cumplir su misión como KUR guardian.

"Zak, Fisk, ya es hora de dormir, así que dejen el televisor y vayan a prepararse"

Dijo Drew Saturday mientras tomaba el control remoto y apagaba la televisión.

"¡Ah mamá!"

Exclamo decepcionado Zak.

"¿podemos quedarnos solo un rato más?"

Pregunto mientras hacia un puchero, sabía que de esa forma podría convencer a su madre.

-"No Zak, ya mañana puedes ver toda la televisión que quieres, ahora es tiempo de ir a dormir"

"Vamos Drew deja que se quede un rato…"

Exclamo una voz masculina a espaldas de Drew, un sujeto alto y pelirrojo, era su hermano menor Doyle.

"¡Tío Doyle!"

Dijo Zak emocionado.

"No nos dimos cuenta de cuando entraste"

"No me extraña, atravesé las defensas y alarmas de la nave con mucho cuidado para evitar que me detectaran"

"Tendré que decirle a Doc que las refuerce mañana"

Dijo Drew, mientras su mirada cambiaba a Zak.

"Mientras tanto Zak, ya es tarde, ve a dormir…"

"Pero… ¿Ni aun que sea KUR puedo quedarme despierto un poco más?"

"Sin reproches"

Zak se fue a su habitación resignado y derrotado, se puso el pijama y se quedo profundamente dormido.

La madrugada estaba comenzando cuando uno presentimiento despertó al joven Sábado. Entre abrió los ojos, un sombra se alzaba en la ventana, la cual estaba cerrada, Zak se tallo los ojos y observo mejor al invasor era una mujer joven de no más de 20 años de largo cabello rosado y brillantes ojos verdes.

Zak la observaba atontado, perdido en el brillo de los ojos de la mujer se sentía como si estuviera soñando.

La mujer levanto su mano y con un ligero movimiento abrió la ventana y entro.

El no se asusto.

Ella le hizo una señal de que se acercara.

Las pupilas negras de Zak estaban dilatadas estaba en una especie de trance.

Se levanto de su cama y camino hacia la mujer.

Fisk tenía hambre y su estomago no lo dejaría dormir, hasta que estuviera lleno.

Entro a la casa y se preparo un sándwich de mantequilla de maní, pollo, mostaza y pepinillos, se lo devoro de un bocado.

Fisk pensó que lo mejor seria dar un paseo por la nave antes de regresar a dormir, Fisk fue a la habitación de Zak, probablemente ambos se podrían divertir un rato.

Fisk entro y se encontró con que una mujer tenia a Zak entre sus brazos, Fisk se lanzo contra ella provocando que la mujer se golpeara contra la pared y cayera inconciente

* * *

Cath: OwO Fin dela primera parte del capi!!!!

Zak: Fue algo corto o crees?

Cath: es que ya es tarde y mis padres dicen que debo dormir o no me querré levantar para ir a la escuela

Zak: Entonce son vaya a la escuela

Cath: Creeme que me encantaría pero debo ir o me quitaran la lap y el internet, asi que nos vemos en el siguiente capi!!! byebye


	3. Chapter 3

Cath: Wiii! Hola lectores de Fanfic! Hoy les vengo con la gran noticia que estoy de regreso. S que hab a prometido actualizar antes, pero mi pc fue formateada en fin despu s de mucho tiempo logre reformar el capitulo aunque no me gusto tanto como el primero que escrib al menos ya esta, as que a disfrutar!

Zak: Si ya escucharon para los que cre an muerta Cath-chan Ahora les puedo decir la buena, no tan buena noticia?

Cath: Claro Zaky para eso te traje

Zak: Excelente, escuchen lectores Cath prometi que actualizar a una vez por semana esperemos y lo cumpla y recuerde los cap tulos que ya tenia escritos

Cath: As es, bueno los dejo con el capi, gracias a BlackAngel, Tsubasa y Taniushka y todos los que dejaron un comentario va por ustedes jeje!

PVO (Punto de vista) Lucy.

"Poco a poco comenc a abrir los ojos, pero una cegadora luz blanca lastimaba mi vista. Intente levantar mi mano para cubrir esa luz, pero me fue imposible, mi mano estaba encadenada, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, mis ataduras me manten an acostada. Lentamente abr mis ojos, para que se fueran acostumbrando a la luz, hasta que logre abrirlos por completo solo para toparme con una peque a sombra"

- Mam , pap Ya ha despertado!

"Exclamo la sombra, lentamente mi vista se fue aclarando, estaba frente a frente con KUR"

- Zak, lo mejor es que te alejes de ella, no sabemos de lo que es capaz.

Dijo una mujer de cabello blanco, que comenz a acercarse a KUR, de manera protectora.

- No creo que sea capaz de mucho si est atada de ese modo!

"Que equivocado estaba KUR si pensaba que unas simples ataduras podr an detenerme"

"Espere hasta que KUR estuvo cerca de m , y me abalance sobre l, rompiendo las cadenas que me aprisionaban con facilidad, KUR me observo algo asustado, pero no dude, ya me disculpar a con el mas tarde, despu s de todo lo que hac a era por su propio bien".

- Pero que!

KUR parec a asustado y comenz a luchar as que trate de calmarlo.

- Tranquil cese maestro KUR, no le hare ning n da o, yo estoy aqu para protegerle y guiarle

KUR alzo una ceja en se al de confusi n pero dejo de luchar, concentre mi energ a para teletransportarme cuando un rayo de fuego fue en contra m a, el impacto fue tan fuerte que termine estrell ndome contra la pared, dirig mi vista al lugar de donde provino aquel rayo y observe que la mujer y un hombre joven me miraban con recelo"

- Lo siento nena pero si intentas da ar a mini-hombre no me portare bien contigo

"Le dedique una de mis miradas asesinas a aquel sujeto, si estaba buscando pelea, pelea tendr a, concentre mi energ a en la palma de mi mano y me prepare para atacarlo"

- Cuando alguien se interpuso entre mi y mi presa.


End file.
